


Please no more

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Deans come home drunk and want something of sam that Sam doesn't really want to give





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It was a little past Midnight, when Dean finally got home from a night of drinking.He opened- well more fell on the door, opening it as he did.

Sam turned from his computer and said," where the fuck have you been?." the entire time, he was typing on his computer.

Dean stumbled in and mumbled something about a blow job. Sam looked up from the computer desk. " From an boy or girl?"

 

" Dude, I don't know" He said as he fell down on the bed, kicking his shoes off. Sam moved the chair so that he was facing his brother. 

And there he was laying there, spread across the bed. He than noticed that he had a major hard-on staining against his fabic restaines. And suddenly he felt uncomterble.

Sam shifted in his chair trying to get some relife from this sudden feeling. But he was making to much noise because Dean raised his head to get a better view. He noticed his brother situration.

He got up and moved over to his brother straddling him. " hey" He started to grinded against his brother.

Sam let out a moan deep in this thoat, " hey do You like that." Dean grinded again this time harder, rubbing his cock against Sam's.

 

" Dean stopped wecan't kept doing this." sam's moaned, knowing that it was another night were Dean was drunk and they would fuck. ANd the next morning Dean would act like nothing happened and Sam has too deal with the conquences.

 

Dean reached over and started unbuttoning sam's shirt, kissing the expose skin there. " hey com'on You know that You want it." Dean grabbed Sam's errection. 

 

Sam closed his eyes trying so hard to ignor how his brothers was coming on to him. But when Dean bit his lip, " com'on" Dean said, Unbuttoning his brother's pants, his eyes never leaving Sam's. 

 

Sam cursed softly when his older brother took out his cock. Cursed because he hated how he wanted his brother like this, hated that he was getting turned on.

Dean got up but just enough so that he could pull his pants down, He than sat down completly on his brother dick, without preparing himself without any lube. 

Maybe it was Dean's way of punishing himself for doing this to his brother.

 

Dean's Eyes bugged of his head and pain went across his face. Sam know that Dean was in pain but said nothing. Dean stood still for about a minute, getting used to Sam's size.

He than began moving fast, going hard up and down, riding his brother so hard that He had to be bleeding. Had to be in pain.

" fuck me sam- Oh fuck - oh fuck harder" Deam moaned so loud that half the town had to hear him. He reached down capturing Sam's lips with his. Before grabbing sam's head, grinding so close to him, that they no longer two different people.

 

" OH FUCK" Dean screamed as he erupted all over Sam's shirt. Sam tried - so hard not too but his body betrayed him again and he erupted inside his brother. Seconding after getting what he wanted, Dean got off sliding off of sam, pulled his pants up. And walked over to the bed, Flooping down. " goodnight Sammy"

 

 

And as Dean drifted off to sleep. Sam sat there his cock still out. still covered in his sperm and Dean's ass. Sam waited- waited until he knew his brother was asleep before he let the tears come.


End file.
